


36: Reset

by shake_off_everything20



Series: 36 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friends to Lovers, Relationship Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shake_off_everything20/pseuds/shake_off_everything20
Summary: His 36th birthday a recent memory, Joe is eager to reset himself with a positive focus on his future.  Taking care of his precious nieces leads him into a situation that may change his future – and help him realize one of his dreams.
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 36 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736743
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	36: Reset

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has a reference to masturbation and a deceased parent.  
> Joe's family members are written as fictional characters.

Joe threw three days of clothing into a duffle bag and took a stab at being grateful. His 36th birthday coincided with the reality that he was between jobs, between relationships and plagued with a little too much uncertainty for his taste. He needed a new narrative, a reset – and a jolt of positivism.  
  
‘Here goes,’ he thought. Being in between gigs allowed him to care for his adoring nieces often over the last few months. And now, he’d be staying with them while his sister and her husband attended a wedding. This was a gig he knew well and particularly as of late, cherished. Since his dad died, he found comfort and stability in those two little girls: Josephine, Josie, his dad’s namesake, a growing toddler of 15 months, and Jessie, a highly articulate and bright second-grade graduate. The loss of his dad still stung, but from it was born this intimacy and his solidified dream that now more than ever, he was destined to be a father, with his own loving father as a role model. But for now, the role of beloved uncle would have to do.

He climbed the steps of the stately brownstone and let himself in, bellowing “Hellooooo,” which cascaded up the high ceilings and the floors above. In an instant, he heard a sound that made him feel whole and gave him solace like no other. “UNCLE JOOOOOOEEEEEE,” Jessie ran to him with a huge smile and outstretched arms, and he swooped her up into a big hug. Teetering toward him was Josie, a broad smile on her face, Joe’s sister Patty, trailing behind.  
  
“Jojo!!” Josie said, followed by gibberish. “You said my name??!!” Joe exclaimed happily. It was amazing. Only last week, she didn’t try to say his name. Joe leaned down, perching Jessie on his knee and bringing Josie in for a hug. “My two best girls,” he cooed, bending to kiss each of them.  
  
“Ok, Girls, give me a few minutes with Joe." Joe's sister Patty said.." I have a lot of instructions to go over.” You’ll have him to yourselves for three days soon enough. “YAY!!!” Jessie yelled jumping up and down, the embodiment of youthful enthusiasm.  
  
“Hey, Joe,” his sister said warmly, as she removed Josie from him and put her on the floor. “Jessie, watch your sister.” She turned to Joe. “Let me walk you through everything.”  
  
“Ok,” Joe said, adding, “I feel pretty well versed, I mean, I’ve been babysitting them and…”  
  
Patty cut him off. “I know. But this is the big league. Every moment. Lots of details. You usually get them at their best and then you can walk away. Let’s start in the kitchen.”  
  
Patty had all the meals and snacks listed in detail, as well a grocery list. “And make sure Josie ONLY gets Stonyfield Farms Yo-Baby yogurts. YO-BABY!” she implored. It was indeed a house of many yogurts. “Here’s Jessie’s water bottle for camp, she pointed to it on the counter.  
  
“YO, PATTY, I got it,” Joe said, containing a smirk, and glancing at the pile of papers. The family recipe for nachos-really? He could make them in his sleep.  
  
They proceeded upstairs to the bedrooms where Joe was schooled in Josie’s daytime bedtime routine (which he knew) and Jessie’s camp routine. “And be sure to hang the bathing suit EVERY NIGHT so it dries COMPLETELY!!” 

Joe loved his sister deeply, but at that moment he had to clutch his fists to avoid bitch-slapping her and responding cattily, “No, I think I’ll leave the wet suit in the bag so it smells like mildew and is grossly damp for her to put on tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Sure, Sure,” he uttered lightly instead.  
  
Fortunately, Joe was saved by the bell in the form of Peter, a strapping accountant with a penchant for murder mysteries, working out – and getting on the road.  
  
“Come on Patty. Quit torturing him before he runs out of here screaming. He can text us. And by the way, he’s been helping out a lot this summer. I told you I wanted to get on the road by 6:00. It’s 6:15. Let’s get on the road.” Peter hefted a suitcase and bounded down the steps. Joe gave him an appreciative nod.  
  
“Go,” Joe said gently to Patty. “We will be fine. I’m looking forward to it. Pete’s right. I’ll text you if I need anything. You guys have a great time away together.”  
  
“I know. I’m sorry to be a nut. I’m just - well. It’s hard to unwind. And so much to keep track of. You’ll see when you’re doing it all-work, family….” She sighed and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks for doing this.” She went to pack a few final things before Peter came to collect her suitcase.  
  
With a kiss to the girls, Patty and Peter hit the road. “Ok, who’s ready to show me some bath toys?” Joe said as he closed the door behind them. “I am!” Jessie bounded upstairs to the bathroom, with Joe carrying Josie following her closely.  
  
The next morning was Friday and Joe arose early. He prepared breakfast, packed lunches, put away random toys and checked the shopping list. He woke and dressed the girls, collected Jessie’s backpack and threw in her lunch and bathing suit. After brushing their teeth, he stuffed his own backpack with snacks, lunch, diapers, wipes, some toys and sunblock and swung it over his shoulder. He hoisted Josie and grabbed the stroller, and ushered Jessie out the door, which he locked behind him. He ran through a checklist in his mind hoping he remembered everything. He had to admit, Patty was right-it really was a lot of details to manage-along with the constant banter with two young people, eager for expression and interaction as their worlds unfolded with each new day.  
  
They walked half a mile as the summer sun warmed the city pavement. They entered the YMCA that housed Jessie’s camp and proceeded to a large gym where groups of kids gathered by age. Jessie ran to a woman who was waving to her. She had a warm smile and wore a neatly pressed shirt and capri pants with sneakers. She seemed to be taking in everyone-campers, caregivers, staff, while answering questions and ensuring everything was running smoothly. Carrying a clipboard and an array of keys on a lanyard around her neck, she looked very official.  
  
“Hi, Jessie,” she greeted Joe’s oldest niece.  
  
The woman bent down and peeked into the stroller. "Hi, Josie!" She stood up elegantly.  
  
“Hi, Y/N-this is my Uncle Joe. He’s taking care of us while my parents are at Cousin Carol’s wedding in…” Jessie provided a litany of details as Joe and Y/N looked at each other and laughed. When Jessie paused, Joe extended his hand. “I’m Joe, nice to meet you.” He suddenly felt awkward. Should he have presented himself more formally, more guardian-like? She smiled. “Hi, Joe. Patty wrote a note saying you’d be helping with the girls. That’s so nice. I’m Y/N/Z, the Assistant Director of the camp. If you need anything please let me know. Jessie is a wonderful camper!” She winked at Jessie who smiled.  
  
Now there’s a woman who knows how to introduce herself, Joe thought. And she’s pretty and warm.  
  
“Thanks,” Joe said, as Y/N turned to speak with a parent. Joe hugged Jessie. “You have your lunch and water bottle?” Joe suddenly felt panicked. “Oh, Crap! I forgot your water bottle. Should I bring it?”  
“It’s ok. I’ll use the fountain.” Jessie said.  
  
He appreciated her flexibility, but his inner voice said, “parenting fail!” He thought Patty would freak if she knew. “Good plan. Thanks for being flexible. Have a great day. We’ll see you at 4:00.”  
Jessie walked toward her counselor and friends. Joe leaned down to check on Josie who was sitting comfortably in her stroller playing with a toy. “Playground?” he asked. “Pway” she responded, and he gave her a kiss on her leg.  
  
As he headed out, he noticed Y/N off to the side, speaking with some counselors. She was really pretty. Really together. He wondered what she did when camp ended. She certainly must like kids, he thought. As Joe reached the exit, still watching her, she turned and waved to him. He waved back with a smile.  
  
Joe and Josie headed to the playground for a morning of water sprinklers, swings, and monkey bars. He followed her around, speaking to her and encouraging her to play with other children. Josie handed another girl her ball. “Say thank you,” the woman with the child said to her. “Very nice, Josie.” Joe commented. Josie suddenly began to get winey, and Joe sensed that she needed to eat before she melted down. “C’mon, let’s have lunch.”  
They ambled over to the shady bench and Joe set out their lunch. He changed her diaper and washed their hands with a wipe. They ate turkey sandwiches, the very popular Yo-Baby Yogurt and cut-up peaches, which were perfectly sweet and juicy, symbolic of summer. They sipped water from a bottle, taking turns. After lunch Joe cleaned up and Josie played a little more. But the sun was at its peak, and Josie was fading. “Let’s go home for a nap.” Joe said as he picked her up. His phone pinged and it was a text from Patty. “How is everything?” “Great, just taking Josie home from PG for a nap.”  
  
Joe lugged everything – including Josie and himself - up the steps and into the house. He had to admit he was tired. He dropped the stroller and backpack and carried Josie up the steps. She wrapped her arms around Joe’s neck and leaned into him. When he got to her room, he realized she was asleep. He didn’t want to put her down. He sat in the rocking chair and put his feet up on the ottoman. He felt soothed as he held her against his chest. He closed his eyes and without being aware, he dozed. An image of Y/N came to him. It was he fall. She was in a flowing dress, cinched at the waist, a blazer and heels. He was dressed in dark jeans and a leather jacket. They kissed and walked hand-in-hand down the street, chatting and laughing.  
  
He was jarred awake by his phone ringing. Ben! He picked it up. “Hey, Buddy-give me a minute!”. He put the phone on the ottoman, got up carefully and laid Josie in her crib gently, moving the stuffed animals away and covering her with the light blanket. He slipped off her sandals and left them on the changing table as grabbed his phone, walking out of the room.  
  
“Hey, Ben.” he said.  
  
“Hey-how’s your 36th year treating you so far?” came the response.  
  
“So far, so good. I’m taking care of the girls for the weekend. Patty and Pete are at a wedding. It makes me realize that I want to have kids. Really badly. Like more than before. If I can’t get it together by my next birthday, I’m going to get a surrogate and do it that way. On my own.“  
  
“Whoa, that sounds really extreme. Isn’t that where you have to jerk off into a cup? You don’t even get to have any fun? Ben laughed.  
  
Joe was annoyed, feeling Ben didn’t see how important this was to him. Joe didn’t want to continue the discussion – especially on the phone.  
  
“That’s not the point,” he said curtly. “Moving on, you ok?  
  
“Yeah, yeah, still filming this bloody movie. We should wrap in a few weeks.”  
  
“Finally! Let me call you next week. I got to get Josie ready so we can pick up Jessie and shop for dinner.”  
  
“You really are Domestic Daddy, aren’t you?” Ben laughed again.  
  
“I hope so. One day.” Joe replied softly.  
  
“Seriously. Those girls are lucky to have you. You’re an amazing Uncle. And you’ll be a super dad.” Ben said.  
  
They ended the call warmly, and Joe checked himself in the mirror. He looked like he had been in the hot park running after a toddler most of the day and thought that should be addressed-before he saw Y/N again. He changed his shirt and freshened up. He went to the nursery and saw Josie stirring.  
  
“Hey big girl. You ready to get up and see your sister?” He lifted her out of her crib, still sleepy and laid her on changing table and changed her diaper, shirt and shorts. He kissed her feet and she giggled. He buckled her sandals and took her downstairs.  
  
He filled up the water bottle. ‘Ok, we are ready to roll.” He scooped her up with the stroller and they were on their way. 

They arrived at camp a little early. He wheeled Josie in and saw Jessie playing her favorite game, Chinese checkers, with a young counselor. Josie was getting restless and he let her out of the stroller, following her as she walked around.  
  
Y/N approached them and bent down to Josie, "Did you have fun in the playground with Uncle Joe?" She asked.  
  
“Fun Un JoJo!” she responded as she toddled around and clapped her hands.  
  
Y/N laughed and turned to him. “A standing ovation. I’m impressed.”  
  
“Ha, well, we had fun, but I have to say, it was tiring. And I’m just watching one! Amazing you look so, uh, calm after running the show here. “ Joe said admirably, extending his arms in a grand gesture.  
  
“I’m a third-grade teacher so I’m used to it,” Y/N said. “I’m working on my admin degree so I can be a Principal one day. This gives me good practice,” She said.  
  
“Wow, that’s impressive,” Joe said sincerely. His eyes followed Josie who was headed toward her big sister. Joe walked toward them, Y/N following, stopping to check in on various groups.  
  
“Hi Uncle Joe. I’m winning,” Jessie said, self-satisfied.  
  
“Creaming me is more like it,” the Counselor said.  
  
“Well, that’s great, but be a good sport about it,” Joe said pointedly to Jessie. “It’s important to have fun and tell her it was a good game-no matter who wins.”  
  
A counselor came by with an ice pop. She asked Joe. “Would she like one?” “Sure, thanks,” Joe said, as he unwrapped the watermelon flavored pop and took a bite. It was refreshing and quite tasty. He offered some to Josie, who nibbled on it, and it started to drip. He took his backpack off and unzipped it with a flourish, retrieving a napkin to wipe her up.  
  
Meanwhile, as the counselor planned her move, Jessie eyed Y/N, who had sidled up next to her. “Y/N, did you know Uncle Joe is a FAMOUS MOVIE STAR?” she bellowed.  
  
Joe felt the red rising from his neck to his face and he was pretty sure he was creating a new addition to the Crayola 64 pack. Fucking Embarrassed Red. Kids really do say the darndest things. He bent his head down focused on getting the pop into Josie with minimal mess.  
  
“Wow, interesting,” Y/N responded, playing it cool. “And he’s a GREAT UNCLE!”  
  
“Who is successfully making a mess with this pop,” he retorted, wiping his mouth and giving Josie another wipe, before she took off for the crafts table. One of the counselors hoisted Josie on the bench and set her up with some crayons and paper. “You sure?” Joe said not wanting to be a burden. “Oh, not a problem,” the counselor said cheerily. She’s so cute-And the kids are starting to leave anyway.”  
  
Joe looked behind him for Y/N, who had vanished. He wanted to ask her out. He knew he had a brief window of opportunity, before he took the girls home. This would be the last time he’d see her. He looked around hoping she’d dart back into the gym. Meanwhile, he moved to Jessie who was close to winning the game. After a few minutes, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a changed Y/N. He turned to take all of her all in. She was wearing a flowery sundress with wide straps and a deep neckline that accentuated her figure. Her sneakers were replaced with heeled strappy sandals She looked really lovely. You’re just too good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you. (1) He didn’t want to take his eyes from her. His plan to approach her was interrupted by Josie waddling over to him and Jessie and the counselor yelling ‘Good Game!”  
  
“C’mon girls,” Joe headed quickly to retrieve the stroller near where Y/N was bidding good-bye to parents.  
  
“You look…nice,” Joe said, trying to sound neutral. “Big night out?” He wondered if she had a date.  
  
“Thank you.” Her faced flushed. “I’m meeting some of my college friends. One just got engaged and another is expecting.” 

“Lots to celebrate.” Joe said, relived she wasn’t off to a date.  
  
“Yeah,” she said wistfully. “You know, life in the 30’s…”  
  
‘Uh, Yeah,” Joe uttered. Suddenly Joe turned, distracted by the girls. He took a deep breath. “Jessie can you help Josie into her stroller, please,” Joe said, hoping Jessie would bring it home for him to let this moment unfold. I can't be contented with yesterday's glory. I can't live on promises winter to spring. Today is my moment, now is my story. (2) Turning to Y/N he said, “Y/N, I was wondering, if, uh, one day, you might want to grab dinner.” He said. He held his breathe. She looked at him. “I’d love that. Here, let me give you my number.” She hastily wrote it and gave it to him and he smiled.  
  
He turned to Jessie who was helping Josie into her stroller. “Thanks,” he said, giving her a big smile. “You’re such a good helper. I really appreciate it.”  
  
“Great,” Joe said to Y/N. I’ll probably need 2 days to recover after my sister gets back,” He laughed. I’ll text you. Maybe we can get together next weekend?  
  
“That should work,” she said. “Bye…” her voice trailed off, as a counselor interrupted.  
  
“Have fun tonight,” he called after her, with a brightness in his voice and a spring in his step. He turned the stroller and grabbed Jessie’s hand.  
  
“Bye, Y/N” Jessie called. “You like Y/N don’t you,” Jessie said to Joe. Kid didn’t miss a thing.  
  
“She seems really nice. Ok. Dinner.” said Joe, changing the topic. “How about we go to the supermarket for nachos ingredients.” When they arrived home, Joe headed to the kitchen, unpacked the groceries and started cooking dinner as the girls watched Dora the Explorer.  
“UNCLE JOE,” Jessie yelled. “Josie smells!! “Oh crap,” Joe uttered to himself. “literally. WTF, I am in the middle of dinner.” He stopped to address the matter at hand and asked Jessie to take her wet swim suit from her camp bag and hang it up. The evening ended with a yummy dinner, The Lion King and a few bedtime stories, which Joe read in a few voices, eliciting giggles from the girls.  
  
Their fun-packed Saturday featured excursions to the Farmer’s market, library and small zoo. After a Thai food dinner, the three of them headed to bed early, exhausted.  
  
Joe woke too early on Sunday. The girls would sleep another hour. His sister and Peter would return in the afternoon. Thoughts swirled through his head non-stop, even before he mobilized himself to make coffee. His first thought was that they could make pancakes; the girls could pour batter into cookie cutter shapes set in the pan. His second thought was ‘Wow, Ben was right, I really am Domestic Daddy.’ His third thought was Y/N. He wondered if she told her friends about him-that she was looking forward to their date. He wondered….Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend in your wildest dreams. (3). He rolled over and pulled the soft blanket up to his neck, willing to give sleep another try. He drifted off and saw Y/N in his dream. It was winter and they were both bundled in jackets and scarves, holding hands and walking fast, dodging the cold.  
  
“Two, at least,” she said. “What do you think?”  
  
“For sure.” Joe said and he turned to her and stopped. “Well, now that that’s set, we should think about a wedding first.” They laughed.  
  
He suddenly felt a warm body climbing on him and he opened his eyes. “I’m hungry.”

  


Joe rolled over moving Jessie next to him. “Good morning. Me Too. Let me get Josie. How about pancakes. In cookie cutter shapes?”  
  
“Yay!” Jessie responded. “I know where mom keeps them.”  
  
“Great. I’ll meet you downstairs.”  
  
She ran out, and Joe collected himself as he rolled out of bed. He felt positive and hopeful. Bring on 36!

**Author's Note:**

> SONG NOTES  
> 1\. Can’t take my eyes off of you, Frankie Valli  
> 2\. Today, John Denver  
> 3\. Wildest Dreams, Taylor Swift


End file.
